brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/12 April 2012
06:02 Quick, CP! How much does 3931 Emma's Splash Pool cost in AU? 06:03 CP? 06:03 Oh. 06:03 When did he leave? :P 06:04 I didn't nmotice him leave 06:05 Nor did I. :/ 06:07 Jim still here? 06:08 In theory. 06:10 Yes I'm still here. 06:10 I'm just updating my Brickset account. 06:10 I've started a trend. :P 06:10 Lol 06:10 lol 06:11 (again. :S ) 06:15 so... 06:15 Buttons. 06:19 Yes, buttons :P 06:19 Let's all make some of CJC's Rubbish! 06:20 No takers? :( 06:21 If I have the time I might help him. 06:22 But as for now I g2g, bye. 06:22 Bye! 06:22 bye 06:22 I would help but im updating my bricksets sets list 06:23 Well maybe some time. :P 06:25 LUWikiBot is away? :| 06:25 06:25 Just in case. :P 06:26 The bot hasn't been here for 2 days 06:27 And yet, the logs are still up to date. :S 06:27 How does that work? 06:28 Oh the bot is here now :D 06:29 :D 06:35 User:Clone_gunner_comanda_jedi 06:36 ? 06:36 Wrong link 06:36 http://www.brickset.com/search/?OwnedBy=Clone-gunner-comanda-jedi 06:36 Done as of now 06:36 Cool! 06:37 Lots of nice old sets! :D 06:41 I know 06:41 :D 06:42 I have some really old things, but I don't know what sets they came from. :/ 06:45 Same 06:46 Im ashamed to have 4 ninjago sets 06:46 Even though i hate it 06:47 :P 06:47 I have a fair few. 06:47 My biggest guilty pleasure is that I actually like the TV series (I'm still shocked at myself) 06:48 I'm ashamed of myself. :P 06:48 I liked series 1 06:49 I've only actually seen the last few episodes of Two. 06:49 i have the dvd only because it came free with lego battles ninjago 06:49 Cool.. 06:50 Well, I'm redeeming myself by watching http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6J_3rsEwYVE 06:50 Did you see the updated one they uploaded but then made private? 06:50 Don't think so. :/ 06:50 Im listening to http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xm89ni_human-resources-part2_shortfilms 06:51 Hm.. 06:51 It was a great video 06:51 It had all the spinoffs opening 06:51 8th doctor's theme is quite good. I had never realized that before. :P 06:52 the movie or big finnish one? 06:52 Movie. I already knew I liked the BF one. 06:52 Hu. You seem to glitch less when you talk. Weird. 06:52 *Huh 06:54 g2g for now. 06:54 Bye 07:22 Hi Bot 07:22 o/ 07:46 Hey 07:48 Hi o/ 07:48 o/ 07:51 So how are you? 07:52 Good thanks, you? 07:55 Hello 07:55 It looked like the bot is back today 07:55 Hey 07:55 Yeah he i 07:55 *is 07:55 I am great 07:56 that's good :) 07:57 970012_Gray_Connector_Peg 07:57 ? 07:57 Should have a note saying all the parts are the same 07:57 :p 07:57 :p 07:57 :p 07:58 added 07:58 http://www.brickset.com/search/?OwnedBy=Clone-gunner-comanda-jedi 07:58 My sets 07:59 I'm still adding mine 07:59 ts not all but its most 07:59 thats* 08:04 http://www.brickset.com/search/?owned=1 08:04 I have some old daleks 08:04 ugh 08:04 sets* 08:04 bad link 08:04 not daleks 08:04 WTF? 08:04 Sorry 08:04 Lol 08:04 I was watching a dalek video 08:04 :] 08:05 lol 08:06 I wactching this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1J4F6JttcQ&feature=channel&list=UL 08:06 watching* 08:12 http://www.brickset.com/profile/?CzechMate 08:14 CzechMate has not made his/her collection public. 08:20 I'll edit it now 08:21 http://www.brickset.com/profile/?CzechMate 08:22 http://www.brickset.com/search/?OwnedBy=CzechMate 08:24 Wow a lot of classic space did you get them 2nd hand or past on from older relative? 08:25 Older relative 08:25 My Dad and his family collected 08:26 have classic spacemen do you have? 08:26 I had 13 08:27 but I've lost heaps 08:27 I'd say 3 at tops 08:27 How can you lose something so rare and valuble? 08:28 No idea 08:28 I've moved 3 times though 08:28 Oh 08:29 They are probably in my house somewhere 08:30 I have to leave you with the bot now 08:30 Bye o/ 08:31 Bye 08:32 o/ 08:37 .. 08:44 ..... 08:55 <3 avengers 10:16 Hi bot. 10:16 Do you like me yet? 10:16 I bet you actually do. 10:16 Just playing hard to get. 11:11 Here ye, here ye! 11:28 ... 11:39 hi guys 11:47 Back. 12:09 :( 12:32 Back. 12:38 :( 12:54 Hey 12:54 Anyone here? 12:55 I guess I'll go 12:56 Back. 12:56 Why does everyone come when I'm away? :( 01:07 Back. 01:08 Hello 01:15 Back. 01:16 Again. -_- 01:16 D: 01:18 Hello. 01:19 Keep calm, and put bacon on! :D 01:23 Hello 01:23 o/ 01:27 Back. 01:27 Why do I always miss people? :( 01:31 *TARDIS noise.* 01:31 TARD IS isn't censored! :D 01:31 Nevermind. 01:31 :( 01:31 Assassin's Creed is gone, too. 01:31 Nevermind! 01:31 :D 01:31 May I assist you? 01:31 :D 01:33 http://www.meh.ro/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/meh.ro6709.jpg 01:36 Ruski ? 01:37 AHHHH! 01:37 Arsenic. 01:37 Hey! 01:37 Hi. 01:37 Fus Ro Dah 01:37 hi 01:37 People are joining chat! :D 01:37 Why is arse and ass unblocked yet ruski isn't! 01:37 IDIOTIC! 01:37 THEY ARE SWEARS! 01:37 i heard news 01:37 Hey! 01:38 Idiotic. 01:38 And TARD IS is censored!!! 01:38 Hello boys and bot 01:38 What did the Doctor do to us? 01:38 BUT TARD IS OFFENCIVE! 01:38 Nothing. 01:38 RUSKI IS NOT! 01:38 Except saving the world millions of times. 01:38 Stupis! 01:38 what is happening to this wiki :( 01:38 hi 01:38 No. 01:38 Tard is is fine. 01:38 What does that emote even mean? 01:38 Tard isn't. 01:38 TARD IS is a blue box. 01:38 What's wrong with a blue box? 01:38 Ruski means Russian! 01:39 :O 01:39 That's racist blocking that. 01:39 That's like saying Morcian should be censored. 01:39 Well DUH! 01:39 Well not. 01:39 admins are leaving and people make artwork and put them in to non custom articles 01:39 As it's in Russian so nooo! 01:39 i smell corruption 01:39 Stupid. 01:40 Imagine if the Doctor landed his blue box... 01:40 It's like us blocking the word English. 01:40 No but tard is blocked for a reason. 01:40 Ruski is not. 01:40 Then he saw a bunch of signs that say CENSORED on it. 01:40 Bwahahahahaha 01:40 BUT RUSKI MEANS NOTHING! 01:40 Idiocy. 01:40 (Two days before. ) 01:41 aha no yritsanoo että daäppä sitte puhuu englantii ku piss ikset tullee ovelles ja 01:41 Let's end this fight. 01:41 *Davros censors the TARDIS.* 01:41 No data. 01:41 Muhahahahaha! 01:41 It's no fight. 01:41 i speaked finnish 01:41 Sorry but it's racism blocking that word. 01:41 and when i say a piss is 01:41 REtardis 01:41 it cames whit cencor 01:42 why 01:42 finnish word and still cencored 01:42 Kingdoms should be censored. XP 01:43 hey knight i now you feel bad about castle but it isnt that bad if there is not fantasy in castle series 01:43 But Korp that's a bad word in English. 01:43 yah 01:44 Ruski isn't bad in any language. 01:44 HELLO AMERICA!!! 01:44 why 01:44 im in finland 01:44 and you say hello america 01:44 What? 01:44 Fine Ill change it 01:44 I'm in Morcia. :P 01:44 Yeah. 01:44 Blue for Morcia. 01:44 Im gonna kick yo candy turnips! 01:44 I'm in old blighty. 01:45 I'm not linking it, I'm just making it blue for Morcia. 01:45 No one's in America here. 01:45 Blue is also for TARDIS. 01:45 do you think im anfry 01:45 I am in America. 01:45 Id reather be from Morcia then america 01:45 Whyz 01:45 Morcia is epic. 01:45 o/ Adrimal 01:45 Best kingdom in Ashlar. 01:45 Hai 01:45 Blue for Ravenclaw 01:45 . 01:46 but i know epicer place then morcia 01:46 Where? 01:46 Morcia is even better than Gondor. 01:46 in north finland 01:46 the Lapland 01:46 But Gondor is from Middle Earth, not Ashlar. 01:46 ppMorcia]] is the best! :P 01:46 * Morcia 01:46 heil Lapland 01:47 You realize Wiki Bot is from America, right? 01:47 lol 01:47 cant say 01:47 I want a bot, awesomebot 01:47 im confused 01:47 becouse im piss ed of 01:47 If I made a Bot, I'd call it CastleWikiDwarf. :P 01:47 How do i make an Xed thing? 01:47 Its cool 01:47 It's actually a censor. 01:48 Of words. 01:48 Koro warn 1. 01:48 Oh 01:48 I cannot say TARD IS. 01:48 *Korp 01:48 Its a blue box for crying out loud! 01:48 Can I have a link to Brickipedia Games? I need to sign up. 01:48 Can we block every word there is? 01:48 There are no more spots open 01:48 Ruski means Russian! 01:48 Yet no one cares! 01:48 I took the last, 01:48 That's the only one that should be unblocked. 01:49 Yesterday, Son, there were plenty left. 01:49 As it isn't offensive, slang, slur in ANY language! 01:49 R.I.P: TARDIS. 01:49 You are now known as TARD IS. :( 01:50 No 01:50 It wont be equal if you join 01:50 im eating the dinner now 01:50 I got the last male hero making the fight equal 01:50 I got the Green Arrow. 01:50 I dont know ask somone like... 01:50 Cligra 01:50 I almost got Nightwing 01:51 Then I will take a villain. Is it a 3D game? 01:51 No 01:51 Its a Hypothetical game 01:51 Adrminal, you gave me an idea! 01:51 It isn't even 2D. 01:51 We can use the Brickipedia Games on ROBLOX! 01:51 Yea! 01:51 http://brickipediagames.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sonofhades101 01:51 And make it an actual game! 01:51 Yeah!!! 01:51 That would be awesome 01:51 That would be great! 01:52 Look at that though 01:52 the link 01:52 Adrmina, you play ROBLOX, too? 01:52 We have to make it access - able to people who play free. 01:52 Yeah 01:52 Knight will do it 01:53 He has Bc 01:53 Then well help i guess... 01:53 ROBLOX is always for free! 01:53 http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=8994374 01:53 My profile. ;) 01:53 Night have you seen games that teleport you o different parts of the game? 01:53 It is? I will join ASAP --- NOW! 01:54 :D 01:54 Yep. 01:54 But using it for Brickipedia Games may take a while... 01:54 We could totally create a main place that you go when you die 01:54 And we'll have to make a forum. 01:54 When everyone dies, it teleports you to a new game 01:54 This os gonna be hard 01:55 Do we make a castle or something? 01:55 No 01:55 You can 01:55 Take a look at Sonofhades101's place 01:55 Knight I'm in with the building. 01:55 Feed My precious waffles 01:55 Ill help to 01:55 If I can that is... 01:56 Ill go to roblox 01:56 one sec 01:56 I'm making a forum... 01:56 FOR ME: 01:57 Mr. Freeze or ManBat? 01:57 Mr. Freeze. 01:57 Mr. Freeze is blue, blue is epic. 01:58 Forum:Brickipedia_Games_moves_to_ROBLOX 01:58 Actually that reminds me to make a forum. 01:58 back 01:58 My forum is finished. 01:58 Hello!!! 01:58 when im 18 01:58 Hi lacawte. 01:58 I can help with building, possibly. 01:59 i want Lapland Gold 01:59 Councilor? :O 01:59 I've never heard of that rank before... 01:59 Can I help with building Knight? 01:59 What does it mean? 01:59 If you guys would want a great place to host the game, it would take me some time. 01:59 And do I edit and say yes on that forum? 01:59 SECOND: SIGN ME UP FOR MR. FREEZE!!!!! 01:59 Yes. 02:00 hey do you guys want a minecraft server to our wiki 02:00 Nah... 02:00 ok 02:00 I don't play it. 02:00 I don't like the graphics, bricks, etc. 02:00 hey ho own the crypton son 02:01 is my english that dirty 02:01 Sign me up As Mr. Freeze, please. 02:02 I am going to look at this "Roblox." Something tells me this is the start of something great! 02:02 hey how meny charecters places are still open 02:02 It's great. 02:02 It will change your life. 02:02 You'll play it every day. 02:02 We could maybe, just maybe make a Ninjago one! 02:02 It is addictive. 02:02 hey awesome 02:03 ? 02:03 Bug s making a ninjago world 02:03 Its awesome! 02:03 Mr. Freeze is out! 02:03 do you own the rpg called crypton son 02:03 Hey dudes 02:03 Garmadon looks real and has 4 arms! 02:03 Hi 02:03 o/ 02:03 Remember me? 02:03 no 02:03 I do! 02:03 Yes. 02:03 but actualy 02:03 I thought so 02:04 Yes I do. 02:04 Grovyle! 02:04 Long time no see! 02:04 We were talking about you the other day. 02:04 What did you say? :/ 02:04 bye 02:04 lol 02:04 Remember when I wasn't a Mod, and didn't use grammar? 02:04 Now we just need TD and BC back. 02:04 I've changed since then... 02:04 Knight! 02:04 So have I. 02:04 Didnt use grammar 02:04 =0 02:04 Wow 02:04 Nop.e 02:04 *Nope. 02:04 TD and BC? Whos them? Well I kow bc? 02:04 In the old days, I didn't. 02:04 *know 02:04 I cant see that heppening 02:05 The doubter. 02:05 Oh yeah, arn't they siblings? 02:05 lol 02:05 As space dude and NBP have came back. 02:05 And now you. 02:05 NBP and Space Dude left? 02:05 Yeah. 02:05 Good ol' days in August 2011... 02:05 But they're back? 02:05 SD got robbed a while back. 02:05 Yeah. 02:05 Good 02:06 NBP came back last night. 02:06 http://legocastlets.wikia.com/wiki/Castlepedia 02:06 I still won't be active but I'll be here, watching and waiting.... 02:06 I also made a new wiki. 02:06 in the shadows... 02:06 Forum:Request_for_blocking_section 02:06 Remember when Ajr thought he could move us? 02:06 Heh. 02:06 Lol yeah. 02:07 And we all said we're staying here. 02:07 XD 02:07 And we started complianing about the articles. 02:07 Good times, good times... 02:07 And when the custom pages were made! 02:07 And most importantly our edit counts will reset XD 02:08 Chat disabled. 02:08 Chat used in the Brickipedia Project Wiki... 02:08 Chat back. 02:08 LUWikiBot... 02:08 Me Modded. 02:08 Words filtered. 02:08 Me modded more importantly. 02:09 G4, you've missed tons of stuff... 02:09 You got the three least likely robloxers on roblox. 02:09 I nearly died. 02:09 Several time. 02:09 Those where the days. 02:09 I actually got four Robloxians... 02:09 Bug, you, Br1ck, Clone. 02:09 Wait, five! 02:10 Creeper S. 02:10 Wait, 6! 02:10 SoH. 02:10 :P 02:10 I got clone actually. 2012 04 12